vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Caroline
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes has mainly been complicated throughout the series due to the fact that Damon had no true feelings for Caroline and used her for his own gain. Season One After being rejected by Stefan Salvatore, a drunken Caroline Forbes noticed a handsome stranger in the Mystic Grill and they exchanged smiles at each other. She saw him the next day and made her way to him but he mysteriously disappeared again. She showed up again when she least expected and she called him "cocky" to which he smiled. Later they ended up having sex but Damon showed his true colors as a vampire and bit her neck as she screamed in horror. Caroline woke the next day frightened and confused. She realized Damon had bit her. She tried to leave but he stopped her and attacked her again when she tried to fend him off with a blood-stained pillow. He later dropped her off at cheer-leading practice were she boasted to Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert that she "got the other brother", meaning she got Stefan's brother. To get Bonnie to like Stefan, Elena hosted a dinner for the three of them but Caroline and Damon unexpectedly arrived. When Stefan wanted to talk to Damon alone, Damon compelled Caroline to go help Elena and Bonnie to do the dishes. Stefan objected to this, but Damon waved it aside, seeing Caroline as a something to play with. Damon later compelled her to wear a certain dress for the Founder's Party. He also got her to tell Bonnie about his past relationship with , stretching the truth saying that Stefan had tried to break Damon and Katherine up. Caroline accompanied Damon to the Founder's Party where he took her to an empty room and to find a crystal. Stefan managed to Caroline alone and spiked her drink with vervain and when Damon started to drink her blood, he was weaken and taken away to be locked up by Stefan and Zach Salvatore. Although Damon had mysteriously disappeared, Caroline hoped he'd return. A weakened Damon was able to compel her from a far distance to go to the Salvatore Boarding House and free him from his prison. Desperate for human blood, Damon attempted to kill her but was subdued by Zach whom he killed. Caroline managed to escape from him since he couldn't go into the sunlight. Damon later compelled Caroline to host a party at the Mystic Grill and get the crystal back from Bonnie Bennett to whom she had given it but when she failed to do as he wanted, he called a shallow and useless person, driving her to drink herself drunk. Damon still had some use for Caroline and gave her a compass to track a new vampire in town who turned out to be Logan Fell who Damon had killed. Once she had done her job, Damon compelled her to forget what she had done. The next time Caroline saw Damon, he was with Elena and Stefan at the 50's Dance. Caroline jokingly asked Elena if this was a threesome but Elena had to tolerate Damon to be with Stefan: "it's not like I can kill him". Bonnie found the comment useful and Caroline, still hateful towards Damon, said she would help, but it was still a joke. Damon tried again to be civil with Bonnie but she blew him off and Caroline warned him to stay away. Later, while hanging out at a party, Caroline and saw Elena with Damon and Caroline grabbed Matt's hand to make it look like she was completely over Damon. Damon wasn't bothered and left with Elena. Caroline even set up a double-date with herself, Matt, Elena and Stefan. It started off rough at the edges for her but everything improved-- until the four of them entered Stefan's home to find Damon making out with Matt's mother Kelly, cutting the date short so Matt could take his mother home. Damon and Caroline hardly had any contact afterwards. While Stefan was away with Amber, a Miss Mystic Falls Contestant, Damon took his place to dance with Elena. Caroline won the competition. Season Two After Caroline's accident, Damon suggested giving her blood to help her heal. denied the suggestion, but encouraged him to do to help Caroline. He gave Caroline some of him blood and her health improved greatly, but came and killed her while Damon's blood was still in her system. Caroline became a vampire afterwards. She was frightened and confused by everything that happened and left the hospital. She began to remember how Damon had abused her and feed on her, and how he removed her memories. She delivered Katherine's message of "Game On" before shoving Damon onto the ground at school before leaving. Damon informed Elena and and tried to convince them that killing Caroline was the only way to stop her, but the two didn't agree with him (though Stefan knew he was right, because of what happened to Vicki Donovan). Damon went on with his plans to kill Caroline, though she protested and begged him to help her. Before he could stake her, Stefan and Elena arrived just in time to stop him. He told them that whatever happened next was their fault. Stefan took Caroline away to clean her up, while Elena and Damon stayed with Caroline's victim Carter. Bonnie, upset by what happened to Carter and Caroline, attacked Damon, but was stopped by Elena. Stefan started to help Caroline with her blood-thirst but eventually she turned to Damon's type of nutrition: feeding on blood from the blood bank. forced Caroline to be her spy and pass information on the Salvatores and Elena, but after Caroline saved Damon and Stefan from her mother and deputies, Caroline confessed what she was doing. Damon tried to convince Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother that she still had her daughter. but Liz refused to listen, breaking Caroline's heart. Caroline was even delighted when she fooled Katherine into going to the Salvatore brothers; clutches of death, but broke her promise to Damon not to reveal who she was to Tyler Lockwood, a newly turned werewolf. Quotes Season One Quotes : : Cocky much? : : Very much. :-- The Night of the Comet. : : Are you gonna kill me? : : Mhmm...but not yet. : : Why? : : Because there's something I need you to do for me. : : Anything. :Damon: How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong. : : Oh, I'm excellent. :-- Family Ties. : : Look dungeon boy, I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me and I will be damned if you think... (Damon Compels Caroline to be pleasant) Oh my god, where have you been? It's really good to see you. : : Much better. You want to throw a party here at the grill tonight. : : Well, why don't you do it? : : Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people, big crowd, invite everyone. : : And why am I having this party? : : Because you are going to help me solve this town's little vampire problem. :-- 162 Candles. Season Two Quotes Gallery Season One Photos Ebl.jpg Normal Vampire D EP107 018.JPG Season Two Photos BraveNewWorld5.jpg BraveNewWorld6.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Forbes Family Category:Main Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires